J'ai déjà perdu mon coeur
by Swato
Summary: Ritsuka se pose des questions. Est-ce que Sôbi l'aime réellement ? Ou bien obeït-il simplement à l'ordre de Seimei ? De toute façon, les questions qu'il se pose sont vaines, il a déjà perdu son coeur...


Salut à tous !

J'avais envie de changer de registre un peu. Je suis une touche à tout, et j'avoue que j'adore Loveless.

**Genre:** Ceci est un OS

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Loveless ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon plus grand désespoir, et l'histoire non plus. Ne m'appartiens que cette fic ^^

Bonne lecture !

µ

* * *

_**Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu Loveless:**_

Ritsuka vient juste d'être transféré dans son nouveau collège. Il a perdu son frère, Seimei, dans des circonstances mystérieuses, mais il est sûr qu'il a été assassiné. Sa vie familiale est pour le moins glauque mais il cache son mal-être derrière une apparence amorphe. Sa mère pique des crises de colère car il a perdu la mémoire et qu'il a développé une autre personnalité, bien différente de ce qu'il était avant.

Ritsuka voit apparaître dans sa vie Sôbi, un étudiant qui connaissait son frère et qui pourrait bien apporter des éclaircissements à sa disparition. Seulement les réponses ne viennent pas toutes seules, elles apportent le lot de combats qui semble avoir été celui de Seimei, le frère de Ritsuka.

Seimei et Sôbi entretenaient une relation maître/serviteur. Seimei n'était pas tendre envers Sôbi et n'hésitait pas à pratiquer les châtiments corporels lorsque Sôbi désobéissait aux ordres.

Seimei à ordonner à Sôbi d'aimer son frère, et donc Sôbi n'arrête pas de répéter à Ristuka qu'il l'aime.

Source: www. animeka animes /detail /loveless. html ( Enlevez les espaces !) lisez les notes pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais vu, sinon on comprend rien XD

* * *

.

Seimei, je ne comprend pas.

Tout le monde dit que tu étais horrible avec Sôbi. Et pourtant, il t'a aimé. Tu étais si gentil avec moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu lui faire du mal. Si c'est vrai, si ce que tout le monde raconte est vrai, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu lui as fait ça. Il est tellement gentil avec moi.

Seimei... je sais que tu lui as ordonné de me protéger, et aussi de m'aimer. Mais est-ce que tu penses qu'il m'aime réellement ?

« Je t'aime, Ristuka »

Je déteste qu'il me le répéte continuellement. Je déteste que l'on me dise que l'on m'aime. Ça fait si mal de voir partir quelqu'un qu'on aime. C'est comme si il faisait exprès de tout le temps le répéter, pourtant je lui ai ordonné de se taire, de ne plus jamais le redire. Mais il fait semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et continu. Au début je détestais qu'il soit aussi proche de moi, qu'il me colle sans arrêt, qu'il m'embrasse...

« Un jour, je te les ferai perdre »** (1)**

Seimei... Toi tu as gardé tes oreilles **(2)** jusqu'à tes 17 ans... jusqu'à ta mort. Je me demande sans arrêt qui a enlevé les oreilles de Sôbi, je lui ai déjà demandé, mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre. Je n'ai pas envie de lui ordonner de me le dire, parce que je déteste lui donner des ordres, même si parfois c'est pratique.

« Ritsuka ? »**  
**

Je lève les yeux brusquement à l'appel de mon nom et penche la tête sur le coté. Sôbi est devant moi avec son sourire habituel. Son expression est toujours la même. Il fait le même sourire quelle que soit les circonstances, j'avais peur de lui avant. Parce que, qu'il soit en train de faire du mal à quelqu'un ou qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime, il avait toujours la même expression. Mais, Seimei, est-ce que tu arrives à lire dans ses yeux toi aussi ?

« Hn ? »**  
**

Sôbi pencha la tête sur le coté à son tour et tendit la main, saisissant mon poignet pour me rapprocher de lui. Il m'enserra dans ses bras et je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Je posais ma tête sur sa large épaule, sentant mes oreilles fléchir vers l'arrière, mon cœur battait si vite... Le calme résonna dans l'appartement, et je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras que bouger me semblait être une torture.

Ses yeux brillent un peu plus fort quand il est avec moi et se plissent un peu, c'est grâce à ça que je sais qu'il aime bien ma présence. Ça me rend heureux.

« Dis, Sôbi...

- Hn ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence

- Est-ce que tu dis ça parce que Seimei t'a ordonné de m'aimer ? Ou bien parce que tu le pense réellement ?

- Les deux je suppose. »

Seimei... Je ne comprend pas. Je baisse la tête, déçu de sa réponse malgré moi. Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge... mes yeux me brûlent, je déglutis et lève les yeux au plafond pour m'empêcher de pleurer.

« Pourquoi ? demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

- L'ordre de Seimei me force à te le dire, mais je... je t'aime réellement. Peut-être que si Seimei ne me l'avait pas ordonné je ne te l'aurais pas dit, répondit-il en se mordant les lèvres

- Pourquoi ?" répétais-je, surpris. »

Je défis un peu notre étreinte pour le regarder. Il s'apprêtait à peindre, j'aime bien quand il attache ses cheveux de cette façon, cela dégage son visage et son expression est plus lumineuse... Plus séduisante. Il est tellement beau, Seimei... Mon cœur battit si fort que j'en eut le vertige et que je serais surement tomber si Sôbi ne me tenait pas dans ses bras.

« Tu as 13 ans, Ristuka. Et j'en ai 20, fit-il remarquer

- Et alors ? repris-je en fronçant les sourcils

- On a 7 ans d'écart, tu ne trouve pas que cela fait beaucoup ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils à nouveau en contemplant le visage avenant de Sôbi. Pourquoi était-ce si important... Seimei ? Est-ce qu'avoir une grande différence d'âge empêchait d'aimer quelqu'un ?

« Moi je t'aime... bien. rétorquais-je d'un ton hésitant

- Ristuka... tu te souviens de notre première conversation ?

- Oui

- De ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là ?

- Hn... T-tu as dit... que tu allais me les faire perdre, je rougis

- Je n'ai pas que des pensées chastes quand je te regarde. avoua t-il

- ...

- Ça te dégoute ? demanda t-il avec un semblant d'inquiétude dans la voix

- P-pas vraiment »**  
**

C'était vrai, en fait c'était loin de me dégouter. Seimei, est-ce que je suis amoureux de Sôbi ? Je sursautais quand il resserra brusquement son étreinte, entourant mes épaules avec plus d'ardeur.

« Sôbi ? »**  
**

Je respirais par à-coup ses cheveux long, la tête me tournait. Être dans les bras de Sôbi était agréable. Je sentais son cœur battre contre ma poitrine et sa cadence me fit sourire, je n'étais donc pas le seul à être affolé à cause d'une simple étreinte.

« Vraiment..., murmura t-il. A être aussi innocent, je vais vraiment finir par te les faire perdre.

- C'est une promesse ? m'entendis-je chuchoter »

Ses bras se resserrent sur mes reins et je poussais un soupire de bien être, me rapprochant plus de lui.

« Hn...

- Réponds, espèce de pervers »

Je le sentit sourire dans mes cheveux tandis que mes mains s'accrochaient à sa chemise. Ses mains à lui étaient rude dans mon dos, c'était des mains de garçon, des mains d'homme... Je me demandais quel effet produisait mes mains sur lui, est-ce qu'il tremblait comme moi ? Est-ce que son souffle était court ? Est-ce que ses jambes flageolaient ? Est-ce que la tête lui tournait à lui aussi ?

« C'est une promesse »**  
**

Sa voix grave me fit chavirer, mes mains descendirent plus bas dans son dos et se crispèrent involontairement quand il passa une main sur mes oreilles, les lissant. Cet endroit était très sensible et je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Il sursauta quand mes ongles le griffèrent à travers le tissus et je n'eus aucun mal à le voir fermer les yeux, bien que je ne vis pas son visage, ma tête étant enfouit dans son cou. Il soupira et posa sa joue contre mes cheveux, caressant tendrement ma joue de sa main droite.

Seimei... Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais perdre mes oreilles, mais une chose est sûre, j'ai déjà perdu mon cœur... et le reste ne saurait attendre.

.

* * *

.

**(1)** : Dans l'épisode un, Sôbi dit cette phrase, mais Ristuka ne comprend pas de quoi il parle. Sôbi parle en fait des oreilles de chat de Ristuka.

**(2)** : Ici, il s'agit d'oreille de chat, les personnages de Loveless ont des oreilles de chat pour représenter leur pureté et leur chasteté. Cela représente aussi la virginité. Faire perdre les oreilles de quelqu'un, c'est donc lui prendre sa virginité ^^

.

* * *

.

**Voila ! Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? **

**Moi je suis assez contente ^^**

**Bonne fin de vacance à tous !**

.

**Une review ? please...**


End file.
